Conventionally, a solar cell module having back contact solar cells is known as a solar cell module having improved photoelectric conversion efficiency. One example of the solar cell module is described in Patent Document 1, for example. A solar cell module described in Patent Document 1 includes back contact solar cells, and a circuit substrate on which wirings are provided. Solar cells are disposed in one direction on the circuit substrate with their back surfaces placed to face the circuit substrate, and are electrically connected to the circuit substrate. Portions of the circuit substrate outside a region in which the solar cell module is provided are folded to the opposite side from the solar cells.